


A Tired Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Discord prompts, F/M, Set after episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	A Tired Kiss

“You can’t keep going like that Macy.” he says, she looks at him, his handsome face looks just as tired as hers, he will deny it till he’s blue in the face but she knows that he’s not getting any more sleep than she does she feels guilty telling him about the assassin coming to her dreams, wearing his face, earlier he spat out the word ‘torturing’ it wasn't exactly that what he was doing, she wasn’t tortured by his advances, no, she was tortured when she woke up and realized it was all a dream, that part was the real torture. This dark version of Harry kept tangling an unattainable carrot his sweet promising of going home, with him, to him, were wearing down on her. After all he looked so much like Harry, maybe she could have the home she wanted with him.

“Macy” the sound of her voice and the pressure of his hands on her shoulder brings her back, “Sorry?” he pulls away, she immediately misses the warmth of his fingers her hands are itching, she wants to reach over and touch him but she can’t “I’m alright Harry,” she lies, he doesn't believe her she sees it in his eyes that he doesn't but she’s thankful when he says nothing. The air between them turns tense, she can see him fidgeting in his spot, trying to stay still, failing, her mind is screaming for her to reach over, to wrap her fingers around his, run her thumb on his wrist, feel his pulse under her fingertips.

“You should rest” he says, she later will blame her sleep deprived brain, but she leans forward, her hand wraps around his wrist, she feels his pulse under her fingertips. Her lips touch his cheek, the short stubble is harsh against her lower lip but she doesn't mind, she found out she likes him a little rougher around the edges, it makes him seem more real.

She whispers “Thank you” against his skin.


End file.
